galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sagitarius.S03
'Possible Rewards :' Sagitarius.S03 (21 pirate fleets): 6x "Virgo-9": Lv. 50 9* Fatal Furies (target:minRange/closest) *5x 2900 "Virgo-4" Black Hole-III (10 Zeus) *3x 2900 "Virgo-1" Liberty Wings-III tanks *1x 3000 "Flagship-25" Conquistador-X 6x "Virgo-10": Lv. 50 9* Eternal Terrors (target:minRange/closest) *5x 2900 "Virgo-3" Black Hole-III (12 Avalanche) *3x 2900 "Virgo-1" Liberty Wings-III tanks *1x 3000 "Flagship-25" Conquistador-X 4x "Virgo-11": Lv. 50 9* Indomitable Duo (target:maxRange/maxAtt) *5x 2900 "Virgo-5" Black Hole-III (13 Judgment) *3x 2900 "Virgo-2" Nihelbet-III tanks *1x 3000 "Flagship-25" Conquistador-X 5x "Virgo-12": Lv. 50 9* Leech Lurkers (target:maxRange/maxDur) *5x 2900 "Virgo-4" Black Hole-III (10 Zeus) *3x 2900 "Virgo-2" Nihelbet-III tanks *1x 3000 "Flagship-25" Conquistador-X Tips For Defeating Saga 3 you cannot do it consistantly wihtout 4* minimum commanders. It requires both decent commanders, good ships and TACTICS!!! The drop rate on the Prime loot is bad.. the HE3 cost is insane..and the Mob tactics are funky.. ( and change in mid fight often) That being said.. it is worth it to get the shields.. Saga Fleets.. 4 Parts. first part.. your tank fleet.. you use ONE fleet for tank.. NO OTHER Tank fleet. this fleet MUST have the highest Dur for all your fleets!!! if you do not set this up this way.. you will pay for it with wandering Leech Lurkers giving your other Fleets a bad day. I suggest LW, BH or Novas with 10 move and lots of EOS.. if yrou got novas or BH.. use 13+ MISSILE interception mods!! not PPC's. Put Gforce Bali mid stack.. make this a full 27k stack. Set your tactics to min range and closest target. Commanders? use a high tank commander.. like a Rex or DFA.. make this the secodn fleet selected when yoru pickign for the consta (saga 3) Next part... Your Kite fleet.. this fleet must have the Highest Attack of ALL yoru fleets. Make it SB.. Tactics to Max Range/Closest Target. This fleets job is one thing.. to make the Indoms chase you around!!! ships must have move 12. any less and you will always be in range of at least 2 indoms.. Suggest commanders.. RoD.. you want a combo of accu and Dodge for this fleet ships.. LW SB or BH SBs.. I prefer LW over BH for the damge reduction they get.. and the rear and lateral damge bonus ignore. i also suggest makign sure this fleet has a missile chip in it to make sure you have the highest ap on this fleet. if done right.. this fleet will kite 4 fleets into chasing it feebly. 3rd part Disablers. This part is more important with lesser commanders.. As you have larget and better commanders..this part less important. Lower commanders..you cant do without this part. Commanders.. EA, DP, FF (NOT ET) for these commanders.. i suggest Bali LW Fleets with Conq stacks..You can put full stacks fleets here as bali willnot out AP a SB fleet. I suggest your diablers have a higher speed than your hitters. *my personal experiance is best to have DP and EA faster than rest of commanders.* set targeting to min range/MAX AP ( so they hit the Fatal Furies first) Last part but not least.. Hitters.. make these ships ALL SB.. i even suggest SB ships with layered weapons. Commanders.. any high hitting SB users.. i Like HW, HoL, KB, F&F.. you get the clue. Tactics: Max Range/Closest Target order of selection for Saga 3. Hitter, Tank, Diablers then rest of hitters and last the kite fleet. kite MUST be last selection otherwise it wont run right at edges.. the fight.. here is were it gets tricky.. the Indoms are Bali Fleets that target MAX AP Leech lurkers target MAX DUR ET genraly go closet target.. but not always.. Fatal Furies switch between Closest and max dur. (yes they acualty switch even though they say closest) the Indoms have a speed aroudn 600. rest have speeds at about 350s indoms have a dodge of about 1k you want your commaders to have an accu of about 500ish min. MY HW whichhas a 968 accu on a SB fleet can hit the INdom front tanks .. none of th rest of my fleets can.. their fleet set ups.. front row.. TANKS FROM HELL!!! then followed by BHx5 and a 3k stack of conq (unarmed). order of prefered killing.. FATAL first!!! then the ETs, Indoms and last the leechs. do not put more than 1.5 mil He3 into your fleets to reduce the He3 loss. now.. this is tactic work for 4* commanders.. the better the commanders you got..the less diablers you need an more hitters you can put on. and for those of you that wish to know. this is developed thru the loss of more than 250 mil HE, and about 70 runs. saga 3 is the most pain in the butt of the 4 in my opinon. DO NOT USE INDE's.. DO NOT USE GLASS SHIPS. no matter how nice..they will die rapidly. Make sure all ships have EA x2 minimum Good luck..and have fun! Category:Sagitarius Constellation